


Experiment Gone Wrong

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Experimentation, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave captures Ratchet and holds him prisoner while he collects Starscream from Megatron, the warlord owing him a favor. The scientist revels in the fact that he can torture Starscream by forcing him to mate with Ratchet, saying it is merely to document the Seeker's heat cycle while it is truly done out of resentment towards the aerial.</p><p>As Ratchet and Starscream struggle through, they begin to develop a bond not even Shockwave can break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rare pairing (in my opinion), of Ratchet and Starscream. When I made the ratings and warnings for this fanfic, I meant them, so if anything in it bothers you, turn back now!  
> As another note, I honestly have no idea how this whacked idea for a fanfiction came about, but it did. Not much I can do now, so read on if you dare! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy even if it's pretty crazy!

Shockwave had never truly understood Seekers and their somewhat erratic behaviors. He had met many and had found the time to examine them closely, yet he still was unsure as to how they functioned. The most intriguing of all their features was the infamous heat cycle, a time when a Seeker would be perfect for breeding.

He had borrowed Megatron's Seeker, Starscream, for about four Earth months to experiment with him now that the warlord owed him a favor. He couldn't seriously harm Starscream, but he could get away with what he was planning.

Starscream was recharging as Shockwave selected a mate for him, having captured two Autobots a while back. The yellow scout had been too young, not able to catch the hint of the Seeker's appealing scent during his heat. The Autobot medic, on the other servo, had his sights locked onto the cage that held Starscream, his instincts more developed.

Shockwave loved how mechs behaved like animals when they got around a Seeker in heat. It was not only amusing, but informational. If he could understand this behavior, perhaps he could use it to his advantage. That was the plan, anyways.

The purple and black scientist made his way to Starscream's cage, unaffected by the other mech's scent. He had erased all his breeding protocols long ago, having thought them useless for his goals. With a swift movement, Shockwave scooped Starscream up into his arm, the Seeker letting out a short yelp before he thrashed a bit.

"Do not resist." Shockwave growled, throwing Starscream into what looked like a small arena. The lithe mech stared in horror, quickly backing up and pressing himself flat against one of the far walls. His wings were useless for escaping, the scientist having dealt with them right after he had been delivered by his furious leader, Megatron.

Shockwave watched Starscream for a few klicks, noting how he was nervous and on the alert. Perhaps the breeding protocols made his senses more prominent. Shockwave couldn't be sure. Turning his attention to Ratchet, who was still locked in his cage, Shockwave grinned inwardly. This would be interesting, indeed. His claws curled around the lever that opened the cage and pulled, releasing Ratchet like one would release a wild beast to fight a gladiator.

The medic was instantly heading towards the frightened Seeker, his mind not really his for the moment. Instincts were strong in him and he couldn't even remember that Starscream was the enemy. All he could seem of think of was how to make the mech his. Starscream let out a terrified squeak, legs crossing subconsciously before he bolted, scrabbling at the sides of the arena, searching desperately for an escape.

The two mechs played quite the game of chase, allowing Shockwave to jot down some notes on his data pad. He glanced up when he heard a loud shriek and watched as Ratchet finally managed to grab the Seeker's wing and pull him down to the floor, the chase now turning into a fight.

Ratchet made his own yelp when Starscream's claws scoured long marks in his chest plating, but that wasn't going to stop him. All he could think of was fragging Starscream into the next day. He managed to overpower the grey and red mech, the two of them scuffling around on the metal floor for a klick or two. Starscream was struggling and making the most distressed little mewls and cries, obviously terrified. Shockwave jotted down anything he thought might be of interest, although he had to keep a close optic on the pair.

Meanwhile, Starscream was panicking, kicking and clawing until he was pinned tight under the heavier form of the Autobot. Quivering nervously, Starscream flattened his wings close to his sides and tried one last feeble attempt to claw himself out from under Ratchet. The red and white mech made a warning growl, dominant programming kicking right in.

Shockwave's interest peaked when Ratchet shifted his hips and draped himself on top of Starscream's back, settling between the flier's spread wings. Starscream had hushed, although his right leg would shift nervously under his partner.

A klick or so later, Ratchet had released his handsome, breeding ready spike and pressed against Starscream's dripping valve. The Seeker made a soft whine, his panel sliding back and giving Ratchet the opportunity now that his submissive breeding protocols were working at full capacity. Shockwave smirked inwardly, loving to see the Seeker that was normally so pompous being dominated by their enemy. It was a fitting punishment for his insolence.

Starscream tried to pull away again, the tip of Ratchet's weeping spike nudging into his tight valve for a few moments. He cringed when Ratchet purred deeply and nuzzled him, the heat of the moment putting his mind right over the edge. He honestly had no idea who he was about to mate with. Starscream wanted to say something, but Shockwave had disabled him from speaking any coherent words, so he remained silent.

Starscream let out a shockingly loud howl of pain when Ratchet gave his powerful hips a good jerk and buried his spike as deep as he could into his unwilling partner. The Seeker writhed and kicked, claws gouging into the floor while Shockwave leaned back and watched the show. He and Ratchet were the only ones having a good time.

Ratchet shuddered a little, Starscream's warm heat rippling around his spike as he shifted within him to steady himself better for the fragging. He ignored the whimpers of pain, purely focused on his own goal. Making sure his partner was pinned, he started up with his thrusts, rutting deep and hard between Starscream's legs while the other mech screeched and fussed.

'Interesting...even in heat they like to chose their partners.' Shockwave mused, typing the discovery into the data pad. The past theory was that a Seeker in heat would chose any mech to help ease his or her need. Apparently it was merely a myth.

Ratchet didn't last long in his lovemaking and overloaded with a mighty roar, shivering as the pleasure coursed through him. Starscream screamed, feeling the pulsing spike suddenly grow larger before spurting a great deal of transfluid into his valve. He whined, the pressure uncomfortable and horrifying, not to mention the sloshing liquid trapped inside him. He knew he would be tied with Ratchet for a good while and would most likely conceive the mech's sparkling. For him it was a terrible nightmare.

Ratchet, panting hard, huffed and rolled then onto their sides, one arm draped over Starscream's middle as they rested. The pair remained tied even with a few jerks from Starscream, hating the sight of the mech's red and white spike lodged inside him. Shockwave smirked, allowing the bans from Starscream's vocalizer to be removed via frequency wave. He also made sure Ratchet could speak if he wished, having disabled his vocalizer as well.

"GET OUT!" Starscream shrieked, thrashing like crazy once he could speak. Ratchet yelped, his spike painfully twisted as Starscream struggled to free himself. The writhing ached a great deal, but he would do whatever he must to be free. The medic snapped back into reality, optics wide in horror when he saw what he had done unknowingly.

"Starscream! Whatever happened, you have to stay still until the tie is finished!" Ratchet ordered, trying not to think about the act and how sinfully good Starscream's valve felt at the moment. "Just be still." he snapped, pinning Starscream under him again.

"It hurts!" Starscream sobbed, red optics huge with fear. He didn't want this...and he hated to think he would carry the medic's sparkling. "Just get out..."

"I can't! If I could I would have by now! This is no fun for me, either!" Ratchet growled, although he felt Starscream's sorrow. He would carry a bastard sparkling and Megatron surely wouldn't approve. "When this is over, we will never speak of it again. We were prisoners of war and nothing more."

Starscream whimpered in reply, covering his faceplate with long claws. He just wanted to die now. If he could perish no one could get mad at him and no one would care if he was absent, anyways. Deciding that was the best option, he twisted a little to look up at Ratchet.

"Just put me out of my misery! I beg of you! I am sure you could strangle me here and we would never have to deal with this again! You know he won't want me back after this, don't you? I will be an outcast!" Starscream babbled, nervous as ever. Ratchet snorted at the idea.

"I am not going to strangle you here like this." he grunted, shifting and ignoring Starscream's wince. "After this is over, though, I can't give up such an offer."

"Thank you." Starscream sighed, relaxing entirely now. All the pain would go away soon, so now he could rest.

Ratchet made a surprised grunt when Starscream cuddled against his warm chest plating and shuttered his optics, razor sharp claws uncurling as the Seeker went into recharge. The medic was stunned, optics wide. The mech who hated him and begged for death had curled up with him and fell into recharge?!

The red and white mech had to admit it was slightly comforting when Starscream wasn't struggling or whimpering. He was peaceful when he rested, innocent and not at all dangerous. Swearing silently at himself for thinking any such thing, Ratchet waited ten more klicks before trying to disconnect himself from his unwilling partner.

Starscream woke when he felt pressure between his legs and tried to get to his pedes. Ratchet clouted him hard on the head and made sure he stayed down while he tried to pull them apart. Starscream hissed and scratched at the floor as Ratchet tried to ease his spike out, the effort resulting in a very loud shriek when he finally managed to manually break the tie with a good yank.

Ratchet got to his pedes, a little shaky but unharmed. He cleaned off his spike as best he could, feeling disgusting as he retracted it and slid the cover back over it. Starscream was in far worse condition, transfluids dribbling from his stretched valve and dribbling out onto his inner thighs. It wasn't his first time since his seal was broken, but he wasn't experienced, either. He lay on the floor with one leg lifted, staring in shock at his defiled self.

The whole show had highly amused the scientist who still sat placidly in his chair. He had left Ratchet's cage door open, wondering what the mech would do. He might return or he might try and help the Seeker. It would be even better for the experiment to see their reactions to one another after mating.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Ratchet sighed, motioning for Starscream to follow him to his "room." The Seeker pawed at his sore legs and didn't seem to have heard the offer in his sorry state, gingerly trying to clean himself off while only making it worse.

Ratchet huffed and left the idiot mech there. If he wanted to sit in the middle of the for with Shockwave staring at him, fine. He, on the other servo, would not. He made it to the entrance of his cell and cursed himself when he looked back. Starscream had curled up in the same place he had been left, optic shutters tightly closed.

'I can't leave him there like that...he's a victim, even if I hate him.' Ratchet thought with a sigh, heading back.

Starscream made a soft mewl when he was picked up, now held in Ratchet's arms. The lack of struggle or shouts honestly made the medic a little concerned. He needed to make sure his new patient was not wounded somehow. He could mend most physical ailments, but curing the mind of trauma was a whole different matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet gently lay Starscream down on his pile of blankets, frowning when the normally fussy Seeker didn't move at all. He remained on his side with his optics tightly shuttered. The medic sighed, upset with himself for not having enough self control to stop...

"You need to get cleaned up." Ratchet pointed out, gruff as ever. He was not one to placate his patients.

No answer.

"Fine, let me do it." Ratchet growled, lifting Starscream's leg and using a cloth to wipe away the rest of the transfluid. Starscream made a quiet hiss, but did nothing more to protest against the treatment.

Meanwhile, Shockwave had closed the cell door, deciding he should let the two stay together from now own. Starscream was hardly a threat to begin with and Ratchet would behave himself for the time being. Lumbering off to record his data in his large computer system and preform some other experiments where Predacons were involved, Shockwave left the pair in peace.

Ratchet glared nastily at Starscream when the aerial seemed to come out of his daze for a little while, fussing and clawing at himself. Not only that, but he insisted on rolling around on Ratchet's berth, as if that would help rid the feeling of being taken from earlier. Was he always this irritating?! Most likely he was, Ratchet decided as he settled down at the desk and picked up a data pad laying on it to read.

***

Nighttime was when Ratchet finally lost his patience with Starscream, the Seeker having taken to ripping apart the nearest item he could get his claws into, which happened to be one of the blankets. Growling curses, Ratchet snatched the blanket from the destructive mech and shot him a glare.

"Shut up and get to recharge." he snapped, wrapping the blanket around Starscream (and over his head), before he moved him to the foot of the berth. Without a second thought, Ratchet had stretched out and reclaimed the berth that was rightfully his.

Starscream squeaked softly, shaking the blanket off before curling up at the edge of the berth. He hated being shoved out like that...first he was brutally raped and now the mech who did it had the nerve to shove him around? How dare he?! Starscream flicked his wings indignantly and slipped off, settling on top of the desk a moment later. If Ratchet could have the berth, Starscream would have to improvise other options for himself.

Ratchet woke from his somewhat peaceful recharge to soft scuffling and a few whimpers. In less than a klick, Starscream let out a shot before rolling off of the desk and crashing onto the floor, jolting awake from his nightmare. Blazing scarlet optics glanced nervously up at Ratchet as the medic rose from the berth and headed towards him.

Starscream retreated under the desk and got ready to fight, terrified he would he punished for waking the Autobot. When he felt a servo land on his shoulder in the dark, he let out a shriek and bolted from his hiding place, only to find he was picked up and set back on the berth. Ratchet sighed deeply, raising his servo a little as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Master, please! I didn't mean any harm! I wanted you to have the whole berth to yourself! Please, have mercy!" Starscream pleaded, starting to shake. He was pathetic, but Ratchet couldn't stop himself from taking a blanket and wrapping it around the Seeker's trembling form.

"If you recharge on the floor you wouldn't have to worry about falling." the grouchy medic said, placing Starscream down at the side of the berth. "Now shut up."

***

The next morning Starscream waited for Ratchet to finish him off like the mech had promised, but the medic seemed to have forgotten. He had handed the Seeker his morning ration that had been slipped under the cell door and took his own share, going to sit by his desk alone. No threats, no glares, no nothing. It was just silent and strange. Starscream Took his ration and held the cube in his claws for a moment before setting it on the berth. He wasn't interested.

"When are you going to strangle me already?! I'm waiting!" Starscream snapped, trying to sound angry and not fearful.

"I thought about that last night and decided it would not be a very Autobot thing to do. Optimus would never do such a thing." Ratchet answered without turning from his data pad at the desk.

"You promised! How unlike an Autobot to go back on his word!" Starscream spat, although the goading got no response out of Ratchet. "You promised!"

"And why should I keep my word to a Decepticon? You killed Arcee's partner, Cliffjumper. Now you can suffer your own torment."

Starscream felt sick to his tank, taking a few steps back before he curled up on the berth. It felt like the mech had hit him, but really it was only his words that had done any damage. So be it. He would suffer as much as everyone wanted. What other purpose did he serve, anyways?

***

Starscream started to hide his energon rations, having decided he would starve himself to death if Ratchet wouldn't finish him off quickly. His tank begged to be filled, aching with hunger, but he refused it. He could eat as much acid in the Pit as he wanted soon.

Ratchet didn't notice where he had stashed most of the energon cubes, some under the berth, others behind loose paneling he had clawed back, and even some he managed to slip into Ratchet's cube when it was only a quarter way empty. He felt powerful, like he could finally control some aspect of his miserable little life.

Two days went by and Ratchet started to notice Starscream was acting odder than usual. He had seemed to have lost weight, even skinnier than he was before. Not only that but his coloring had started to dim on his wings and chest. To Ratchet that was a sign of malnutrition, that the mech wasn't getting the proper energon intake. But he hadn't found any energon cubes that Starscream didn't ingest laying around.

Starscream smiled a little to himself when warning signals started to pop up later that evening. Twenty percent fuel left before stasis lock and then death. It was only a day or so to wait now...He purred softly, having curled up in the mess of blankets on the berth. In a way he was sad to leave so soon, but no one would miss him. There wasn't a reason to stay.

"Starscream?"

Starscream thought he had heard someone call his name and glanced up, slow and weak. Ratchet was looking down at him with concern in his optics, the medic in him kicking in. How sweet, someone actually gave a slag if he perished or not, Starscream thought sarcastically.

"Hmmm?" he grumbled, head feeling heavy. He sighed a little and let it fall back down into the folds of the blankets, not really wanting to chat.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you." Ratchet realized, not having thought the mech was so serious about leaving for good, so to speak. Starscream just purred quietly, optics unfocused as his tanks dropped to fourteen percent.

"You wanted to watch me suffer, didn't you? Well, here you go." Starscream mumbled, wings drooping.

"You are not going to go like this!" Ratchet decided, taking his energon cube and quickly taking Starscream's head in one servo. The Seeker made not attempt to fight, placid and quiet as ever.

Ratchet shoved the corner of the energon cube into Starscream's mouth, forcing him to swallow. Starscream weakly clawed at him, doing little damage to even the paint. Deciding resisting was too much energy, Starscream drank down the entire cube and whined when Ratchet found one of the ones he hid and forced him to drink it until his tank was full.

"You could have just ignored me." Starscream finally managed to nag, glaring lamely as Ratchet uncovered all his little hiding places and massed a large pile of energon cubes.

"You're rather hard to ignore." Ratchet shot back, although he didn't sound very angry.

"Will you at least strangle me now and get it over with?"

"Starscream, shut up." Ratchet growled, tone saying that the conversation was clearly at an end.

***

Ratchet nearly stepped on Starscream's wing when he got up from the desk and went towards the berth that night. The petite Seeker was recharging on the floor like Ratchet had told him to, wing or leg twitching occasionally in his recharge.

Pushing away feelings of pity and the need to comfort the lonely mech, Ratchet got onto the berth and stared up at the blank ceiling. His mind couldn't shake the fact he was acting so unlike what Optimus would want him to. So he made a deal with himself that if Starscream got on the berth again or asked to rest there one night, he would allow it.

Later that evening, Starscream woke with a gasp from a nasty nightmare like he did almost every night. He whined, long claws clicking as he kneaded the blanket with agitation. He couldn't be able to get back to recharge...not only was he plagued by nightmares but also the floor was not at all comfortable.

He sat up, peering over the edge of the berth to see if Ratchet was awake. It didn't seem to be, so he relaxed. He could wallow in his misery without anyone knowing. In moments he was in tears, washer fluid rolling down his faceplate like crazy. He just wanted it all to end! He barely managed to hush a loud keening wail of despair when he was suddenly picked up and wrapped in a blanket.

"I'll be quiet, I swear! Please! Don't hurt me!" Starscream begged, trembling as he was set down on the berth, a pair of blue optics focused on him.

"Would you stop it?" Ratchet asked, tone far more gentle than Starscream would have expected from him. "You're going to be fine." he assured, patting the Seeker on his shoulder.

"You're not the one who has to carry a sparkling!"

"You don't know if you're carrying yet! It might not happen!" Ratchet shot back, mood returning to his gruff self. Starscream pulled away, resenting the one who had caused all his troubles.

"I loathe you."

Ratchet snorted at the insult and rolled over with his back to Starscream, making sure there was space enough on the berth for the two of them to share. He frowned when he felt the blanket he had pulled over the Seeker's shoulders get shrugged off and piled up against his left pede, signaling Starscream didn't want it. A few klicks later he rolled over onto his side to find the berth was empty and a Seeker was laying curled up on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

The next four nights Starscream refused to share a berth with the mech that had hurt him so badly, trying hard to fight the need to be close to someone. Despite how he often acted, Starscream was a terribly lonely creature. He was a mech that learned from praise, not punishment as Megatron had always thought. Since he never got that praise, his nasty attitude got a chance to take hold.

Finally he broke. He knew the only one who would show him any sort of gentleness would be Ratchet, so he hesitantly got onto the open place on the berth after Ratchet had settled down. He made a soft churring sound in his throat, so nervous his Seeker dialect was emerging.

Ratchet stared when he heard the little sound, knowing well what it was. He had worked with a few Seekers during the war and he knew their language was not something they liked to share with anyone outside their own kind, the occasional nervous slip up the only way any other ground mechs knew about it at all.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ratchet assured, moving over a little more and watching as Starscream stretched out, his form honestly quite handsome in the dim light of the cell.

Starscream was in recharge a few klicks later, exhausted from a combination of factors. Ratchet rolled over so his back was facing the Seeker. Best to let him have his space.

***

Shockwave had decided he wanted the pair to have a sparkling. It would be interesting to see how the whole relationship played out and perhaps more data could be discovered. Mostly, though, Shockwave just wanted Starscream to suffer in any way possible.

The purple mech dragged Starscream from the cage, Ratchet having complied without a word. He was by far the more intelligent, Shockwave noticed. Starscream was just a fussy problem and would never cease his stupidity. Dropping the hissing Seeker at Ratchet's pedes, he turned to go.

"You can't make us do anything!" Starscream snarled, standing up in a huff. He knew Ratchet wouldn't lose his mind this go around.

"I will not need to make you." Shockwave agreed, leaving them for a few moments to get the data pad.

Ratchet sighed, knowing this would end badly for Starscream again. His scent was much stronger in the arena for some reason and he was already shutting off his common sense as he watched the handsome creature claw at the wall of the arena, the action somewhat sexy to Ratchet's blurred mind.

'Damn these Seeker heats...how could Megatron stand this?!' Ratchet thought, following Starscream to the wall of the arena, the Seeker unaware as to what Ratchet was thinking.

Sarscream let out a shriek when he was suddenly tackled from behind, Ratchet easily pulling them down onto the floor and placing himself over Starscream's lithe form. Starscream panicked and went stock still, optics wide as he replayed the memory of mating only a few days before.

"Ratchet! You're not thinking right! You're an Autobot! They don't do this to other mechs!" Starscream begged, trying to jolt Ratchet out of his animalistic daze. It didn't work, only earning him a loud growl and some pawing at his valve cover.

Starscream shuttered his optics, not wanting to watch Ratchet frag him. Now that he was on his back and the two were missionary style, it was far too personal and almost intimate in a way. Starscream preferred it when he was able to stare at the floor.

Soon enough his valve cover slid back when protocols kicked in, his body betraying him to the enemy once more. Ratchet was ready to go, his spike at attention and entirely stiff. Starscream held his breath and bit through his lower lip as Ratchet eased himself into his tight heat, spreading his legs a bit for a better angle.

"Please....don't..." Starscream panted, surprised Ratchet hadn't really started to rut. Was something wrong with him now?

Starscream flinched when Ratchet rumbled softly from within his chest and nuzzled his neck and cheek, a gentle and affectionate gesture. He rolled his hips, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from the Seeker. He was shocked, never having thought an Autobot would know anything about fragging.

This time it was an entirely different kind of mating. Instead of being rough and taking what he wanted like a beast, Ratchet was slow and gentle. It was too close to lovemaking than a frag, which worried Starscream a little. He didn't want to enjoy this...he shouldn't enjoy it...but he did. He arched into Ratchet's form and was shocked when his own arms snaked around the other mech's neck.

Ratchet mouthed softly at him in return before making a few harder jerks with his hips. He overloaded with a short, barking shout, shuddering with ecstasy. Starscream mewled but stayed still, wincing when he felt Ratchet's spike grow bigger before silvery transfluid shot into him. It wasn't as scary that time, but he was still horrified at how he behaved. This was what a whore did, not what he did. Despite the belief that he was a Decepticon whore, he hadn't interfaced with anyone except for Megatron on certain occasions.

Ratchet slumped over, dragging Starscream along with him thanks to the tight tie. Starscream tried to remain calm when he saw the fog of lust vanish from Ratchet's rahter handsome blue optics. The medic suddenly tensed when he saw and felt what they had done yet again, making Starscream hiss at the jerk. He always seemed to get sore.

"How did this happen?!" Ratchet demanded in shock. Starscream glared.

"You're the one who jumped me while I was trying to get out of here! I had no idea some mechs were so effected by a Seeker heat! You probably aren't used to it since you don't have one of my kind in your faction." Starscream snorted, haughty more than furious.

"I hate to apologize, but the cause of the whole problem is myself." Ratchet sighed, shuttering his optics for a moment.

He was shocked when he felt a soft nuzzle on his cheek, the Seeker bold enough to touch him and offer affection. He opened his optics shutters and stared at Starscream, unable to say anything as the smaller mech curled up against him a little. His behavior was odd, but Ratchet knew Seekers were well known before the war to be highly affectionate and sweet if given the right care and attention.

"If we're tied, we may as well rest. I don't need any more soreness from trying to pull us apart." Starscream huffed, breathing having slowed as he tried to rest.

"Humph." Ratchet grunted, although he made sure to brush a servo over Starscream's wing as he settled down, pretending it was merely by chance. The Seeker stretched out a little, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips.

***

Starscream woke just as he was being placed on the berth, Ratchet flopping down beside him with a soft thud as he hit the soft metal. Starscream stretched out, flexing his claws slightly as he watched Ratchet's reaction. The mech seemed tired, optic shutters starting to close.

Starscream said nothing, just resting peacefully beside the mech whom he was now starting to consider as his partner. They weren't real partners, but for now they only had each other and they might as well make the best of it. He growled a little at the thought and flattened his wings like an angry cat would flatten its ears when annoyed. Everything was beyond his control and he was starting to hate that feeling more than ever.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ratchet's voice suddenly asked, a servo coming to rest on the lower part of Starscream's back. The Seeker surprisingly didn't pull away, allowing the mild contact.

"Sore. How else would I be feeling?"

"You can be easily read by those wings of yours, Starscream." Ratchet pointed out as Starscream snorted and perked the appendages angrily.

"I am not readable like a data pad because of my wings!" he retorted, although Ratchet smirked a little at how he was thwarting his own argument as he spoke. It was almost cute. Almost.

"Hopefully Optimus will come rescue us at some point. I am sure he is working on it now." the medic said, starting to absentmindedly stroke the length of the Seeker's sleek side. Starscream leaned into the touch, appreciating the fawning even if it wasn't entirely intentional.

"I hope he comes, too. Megatron would never fight to get me back. He's probably glad to have me gone, the stupid fragger..." Starscream muttered, his wings drooping a little at the thought. Seekers did not like to be unappreciated. How he had survived with Megatron and his temper so long was beyond him.

"Megatron is a strange one." Ratchet grunted, not really wanting to think about the insane grey warlord at the moment. He was having a nice enough time relaxing with Starscream...

'What the frag are you thinking?!' one part of Ratchet's mind screamed as his servo migrated to Starscream's wing. He felt the creature shiver under the touch and rumbled contentedly.

'Shut up, I'm having a fine time.' the other half of his mind berated, pushing his sense right to the back. He was missing his friends and it was taking a toll.

"Starscream?" he asked when the Seeker's head was suddenly resting on his middle. "Starscream?"

He gently took the Seeker's jaw in one servo and lifted it up, checking to see if he was awake at all. He smiled warmly when he found his current partner was deep in recharge, looking innocent and peaceful. He placed Starscream's heavy head back down against his middle and shuttered his own optics, deciding he may as well catch some recharge, too.

***

Ratchet woke from his recharge to find Starscream had cuddled into his side, shivering slightly since his blanket had slipped off when he had shifted to the new position. Ratchet gave his shoulder a pat before taking the piled up blanket and draping it back across Starscream's form. The Seeker purred softly, claws surprisingly gentle as they curled around Ratchet's arm plating.

"Draw energon and you're going to regret it." Ratchet threatened softly, trying to be as aggressive as he could, finding it was becoming increasingly difficult when he glanced at the recharging mech he honestly felt responsible for.

He knew Optimus would say he was doing the right thing by keeping Starscream online and somewhat happy. So far the Seeker had either pushed the thought of sparklings from his mind or didn't believe he would conceive one, his mood having improved after the initial mating. It was shocking to think it, but Starscream seemed to trust Ratchet a good deal even after the scarring events that had taken place recently.

"You're surprisingly forgiving despite what wrongs have been done to you, huh?" Ratchet murmured, reaching out and caressing Starscream's jaw, his thumb tracing the scar Arcee had left there a while back. He figured the mech would never know he did it, so there was no harm done.

Starscream came out of recharge an Earth hour later, yawning softly and removing his claws from Ratchet's plating. He stretched out, claws hooking into the berth and making long marks as he dragged them along the surface without much care. The red and white mech allowed it, finding it was a minor annoyance and nothing more.

"What is in store for us today, doctor?" Starscream asked drowsily, rolling over onto his back and shuttering his optics again.

"The usual." came the terse reply. Starscream snorted.

"Might as well get it over with." he said, spreading his legs lucidly and opening one optic shutter. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Ratchet shrugged, deciding they might as well get it over with now. Making sure Shockwave could see if he wanted, he clambered on top of Starscream and started their morning frag.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet new Starscream was carrying the moment the Seeker leapt up from the berth and purged all over the floor. He had become increasingly moody and hormonal as the days had passed, the pair entering their second month together. He was rather quick to conceive so early, but then again Seeker's were different than most ground mechs.

"Easy, there. You're fine." Ratchet sighed, trying to sound as soothing as possible when Starscream threw himself back from the mess he made and latched onto the closest thing in shock, which happened to be Ratchet. "I'll call Shockwave and get a drone to clean this up and bring you some medicated energon."

"I am not drinking that!" Starscream gagged, the thought of the bland energy making his tank lurch and soon he had purged again on a new section of the floor.

"You have to drink it for your sake and for the sparkling!"

"I don't want a sparkling!" Starscream shrieked, completely out of his head now that he felt ill and was stressed out.

"Get on the berth and put your head between your legs. It will calm your tank for a little." the medic advised, glad he could be of some help thanks to all the training he had had as a doctor.

"Shut up, stupid slag." Starscream shot back, wings flattened angrily to his back, although he did listen to his partner.

It was an odd occurrence, but the pair had actually become rather close. The fragging had become far less forced and more willing, the two craving company and closeness from one another. They recharged like a bonded pair would as well, cuddled close and sharing the same blanket. Compliments were few but hinted at and even their conversations and arguments held some form of affection. It was terrifying what was happening to them at times, and then again it was an amazing change.

Starscream snarled when Ratchet sat down on the berth beside him, optics narrowed dangerously as he flexed his claws. The medic held up his servos to say he was no threat, remembering from a while back that Starscream was not a good patient.

"You have to let me see." Ratchet said quietly, needing to scan the Seeker in order to find out how far along he was in his carrying period. Since he had taken so quickly, he might be progressing faster as well. Starscream made a warning hiss, tensing up. "It's not going to hurt, I promise."

Ratchet reached out to touch his fussy partner and yelped when a set of cruelly sharp claws slashed at his servo, drawing energon. Starscream hissed and retreated, managing to slip off the other side of the berth and land with a thump on the floor. Ratchet took the chance to pounce on him, struggling to keep him down.

"Stop it! Starscream, stop!" Ratchet begged as Starscream thrashed around. Sighing, he quickly pinched a cable in the mech's neck and he went limp in a flash, optics stunned. What had the medic done to him?

"If you hadn't clawed me maybe I wouldn't have had to do that." Ratchet chided, scanning Starscream's chest to make sure he wasn't damaged. He smiled when he saw the energy signature of the sparkling and it's size, surprised to find it was almost ready to move to the gestation chamber.

"The next month might be trying for you..." he warned, picking Starscream up and placing him back on the berth. "I'll do what I can to make it less stressful, but knowing you you won't do as you're told."

Starscream merely glared, unable to do much else until his muscle like cables shook off the shock from the medic's well aimed pinch.

***

Starscream shrieked when he woke a few mornings after to find his normally sleek middle was marred by a slight rise that the Pit spawned sparkling was causing. His morning sickness had passed, thank Primus, but the hardest part was just beginning. Irrational and moody outbursts, aches and pains, and an increased intake of energon were all starting to come into play.

"Look what you did to me!" he spat, wishing he could claw Ratchet apart for a few moments as the red and white medic glanced over his shoulder plating at him.

"It wasn't by choice, I assure you. Just get some rest and you'll feel better."

"I'm going to be hideous!"

"As if you weren't already?" Ratchet shot back, thinking the mech could take their usual banter. But he regretted the choice when he heard a little hiss and a thump as Starscream curled up on the berth.

Ratchet got up from the desk and went over to him, feeling a little guilty. He should know better. A carrying mech or femme was not stable and Starscream was hardly stable with his normal personality. He managed to get his servos around his partner's shoulders when Starscream lashed out, claws once again tearing through plating. Ratchet swore, feeling as though he were battling an angry organic cat when he took on Starscream.

"You're being a brat. Quit it." he growled, pinching Sarscream's wing enough for it to be uncomfortable but not inhumane. Starscream snarled and swatted at him again.

The rest of the day together was a tense one, Ratchet swearing and bloodied by his unhappy mate, the Seeker extremely volatile. It took four Earth hours to calm him down enough to actually touch and another two in order to actually hold him.

"Look what you did. You've nearly ripped my servo apart." Ratchet grunted, Starscream being cradled in his lap. The Seeker smirked a little but said nothing, not as talkative as usual since he wasn't feeling well.

Ratchet refused to think of what they had become as he held the other mech close to his chest, gently resting a servo on his slightly distended middle. They were too close to say they were not a pair and yet it was not official. What would he say when he returned back to base with either news of Starscream or the Seeker himself? No one would trust the creature after all he had done and it would be a disgrace and insult for Ratchet to feel anything other than hate towards him.

'He's a pain in the aft but he isn't too horrible...It isn't too hard to love him after a while.' Ratchet realized, glancing down when he felt Starscream shift in his lap, turning a little so he could rest his head against his upper arm.

"Feeling okay?"

"No better than I was a few klicks ago...idiot..." Starscream yawned, back aching enough to make him want to stay relatively still as he hooked his claws into Ratchet's shoulder plating.

"No insults." Ratchet scolded, although he gave no punishment. Starscream snorted at that and shuttered his optics, wanting to recharge for a little bit.

"Get off!" Starscream suddenly snapped when Ratchet's servo glided across his middle, getting him all stressed out again. The sparkling business was not something he liked to be reminded of.

"Starscream, you have to let me!" Ratchet sighed, rubbing his temples. How could this go on for another whole Earth month?!

Starscream nipped his servo when it got close to his neck when he attempted to pinch the same wire line, once again drawing energon. Ratchet growled, not pleased with the Seeker's behavior. There was really no way to fix it, though, so he would have to get used to minor but plentiful servo injuries.

"I don't want you prodding at me every klick! Stop it!"

"If you stopped fussing, maybe I wouldn't be so worried about you." Ratchet pointed out, the fact true. With Starscream moaning and groaning about everything he sometimes wondered if something was actually wrong with him.

"I'm fine!"

There was a great deal more struggling before Ratchet gave up, deciding Starscream needed his space in order to calm down. With time he would be more manageable. He was surprised that as he moved back to his desk and waiting data pad, he head a soft whine from his partner, the sound needy and unsure.

"Changed your mind so soon?" Ratchet asked, raising an optic ridge. Starscream said nothing, opening his arms and waiting to be picked up.

'Here we go. Another mood swing...I just hope he doesn't claw me this time.' Ratchet thought as he picked Starscream up under his arms before holding him bridal style. Starscream didn't fight back, instead resting his head against Ratchet's shoulder and shuttering his optics for recharge.

"Get some rest." he said softly, stroking the Seeker's wing a few times before he went limp, deep in recharge.

***

Both mechs woke to the sounds of alarms and shouting, commotion going on outside their cell. Ratchet ordered Starscream to stay put for the sparkling's safety and rushed to the bars, his optics brightening when he saw Optimus and the others heading for them. He went still when he saw some Eradicons and Megatron coming from another direction. They wanted Starscream back, contrary to what the Seeker thought.

"Optimus! Over here!" Ratchet called, waving a servo. His friend caught sight of it and rushed over, tearing the bars from the cell off in a mighty yank. Starscream whined a little, shying back against the berth with fear.

"Ratchet! Hurry! Megatron is also here."

"We can't leave Starscream for Megatron! Trust me on this and I will explain everything back at the base." Ratchet said, loping into the cell to collect Starscream before running after the group of Autobots.

"Starscream!" Megatron bellowed, spotting the Seeker being carried off. Ratchet winced a little when sharp claws latched onto his shoulders in terror.

"Please...don't let him have me back..." Starscream begged, optics full of fear and hope that he wouldn't be handed over. Ratchet nodded, hugging him closer as he ran.

"You are too valuable to hand over to that brute." he agreed just as the space bridge opened and he ran through.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet dodged a shot from Megatron’s fusion canon that managed to enter the bridge with them. Starscream shrieked, starting to panic at the sight of it. Ratchet growled and held him closer, silently demanding he stay still. Starscream shuttered his optics, cowardly as ever. This was honestly one of his worst nightmares, knowing well that Megatron would search for his lost prize.

Ratchet felt an immense sense of relief once he set pede back in their base, the children, June, and Agent Fowler waiting nervously to see what had happened. Raf was on the bridge controls, quickly shutting them down after the rest of the Autobots made it through.

“Is that Starscream?!” Miko squeaked, leaping down the stairs to see. Ratchet groaned a little, turning the other way to hide him from her. He winced when he only turned the mech towards all of his horrified friends.

“What is he doing here?” Arcee hissed, voice shaking with fury. Ratchet opened his mouth to explain when Bulkhead cut in.

“Don’t worry, Ratchet! I’ll get rid of him for ya!” he exclaimed, fist transforming as he got ready to maul the Seeker.

“NO! Wait!” Starscream shrieked, wriggling out of Ratchet’s hold and bolting towards the exit.

“He’s escaping!” Arcee snarled, giving chase while Ratchet also took off after the skittish Seeker.

“Don’t shoot him, Arcee! Arcee, no!” Ratchet screamed when she fired repeatedly at Starscream’s legs.

There was a loud yelp and Starscream’s knee buckled, sending him to the floor. He managed to land on his servos and roll over before he could do any damage to the sparkling and howled when Arcee brought her arm blade to his neck.

“Any last words?”

“Not my sparkling! Please!” Starscream blurted out, claws covering his middle to protect the unborn creation.

“Arcee, get off him at once!” Ratchet ordered, nearly shoving her out of the way before helping Starscream to his pedes. The Seeker nervously clutched at Ratchet’s arm plating, pressing close for protection.

“Sparkling?” she asked, although she didn’t sound convinced. Ratchet shook his head.

“I have a lot to tell all of you. First let me get Starscream situated and then we can talk. Gather the others for me and tell Optimus.”

“Put him in the brig! Why is he even here in the first place?!” Arcee snarled, wanting so badly to murder that mech. Starscream whined a little, inching further behind Ratchet.

“Let me explain it all once he’s dealt with.”

“Dealt with?!” Starscream exclaimed, those words meaning nothing good. Ratchet patted his shoulder.

“You’re going to be fine. Now be quiet.” Ratchet scolded softly, ushering Starscream down the hallway towards his chambers.

***

I don’t want you to leave...” Starscream said, wings fluttering nervously. “What if he sends Soundwave? What if that she devil comes in here and slits my throat?!”

“You’ll be okay. Just let me explain to them.”

“Then what? You’ll cast me out because it meant nothing!” Starscream spat, although the anger was from fear. He couldn’t deliver and take care of a sparkling on his own and he was sure that was going to happen.

“Starscream, trust me. You won’t be thrown out of here. Optimus will make sure you’re taken care of.”  “I am not becoming an Autobot, so it would be best not to owe you all any favors.”

“Just...stay here and try not to get into trouble.” Ratchet sighed, heading into the main room of the base to tell the other what had gone on during his imprisonment.

***

“So he’s expecting?” Bulkhead asked, having taken the news surprisingly well compared to Arcee. She was livid while Optimus was thoughtful, silent in his wonderings.

“He is. He has about two more Earth months before he’s due.” Ratchet said, heating up when he realized he was the Sire, that he was responsible for both the sparkling and Starscream now.

“We will house him here until the sparkling is born. After that we will need to proceed how we see fit at the time. Nothing can be planned out with such a situation,” Optimus said firmly, “Until then, I ask you all treat Starscream as you would treat one of our own. He is going through a great deal and will surely need allies.”

“How can you say that, Optimus? After what he did to so many of our own! It would be a disgrace to their deaths to welcome him in with open arms!” Arcee exclaimed, optics full of fury. Optimus stared her down, not going to be cowed.

“We are at war, Arcee. We cannot expect our enemies to relent while we have killed many of their own. Do not forget Starscream had two brothers who were lost.”

“That doesn’t make us even! I lost a mate! I lost a partner!” Arcee nearly shouted, fists clenched. Optimus shook his head.

“Your fury will cloud your judgement of what is right, Arcee. Please think about what you are saying. The meeting is dismissed.”

Arcee stormed off and Ratchet rushed back to his room, stopping only when he felt Optimus’s servo come to rest over his shoulder. Turning to ask what Optimus needed, the Prime smiled a little.

“I have one last question to ask of you, Ratchet. Are you a bonded pair?”

“Not at all! I have no feelings towards him! We were close only because we were trapped together, I assure you.” Ratchet said firmly, glad when Optimus nodded.

“I see. Well, best you go tend to him. He must be worried that you have been gone so long.”

“I’m sure...”

***

Ratchet was tackled in an embrace the moment he stepped through the door, the Seeker quivering. The medic found himself hugging back, a servo stroking the length of Starscream’s back in an attempt to comfort him.

“Why were you gone so long? Someone could have killed me twice over!” Starscream whimpered, nuzzling at Ratchet’s jaw.

“I had a lot to tell them, Starscream. And I told you nothing would happen. You’re safe here.” Ratchet soothed, petting a flicking wing as Starscream reluctantly was pushed away from his hug.

“Should I pack my things, then?” Starscream teased darkly, ready to leave if he was asked. Ratchet shook his head.

“You can stay until the sparkling is delivered. After that I don’t know what will happen.”

“I suppose we will have to see.” Starscream murmured, a servo coming to rest over his middle. “Aren’t they angry?”

“About what?”

“About who the Carrier of the sparkling is.”

Ratchet said nothing, knowing that everyone was furious deep down. Optimus would never say such a thing and Bulkhead and Bumblebee would try to make the best of it...but Arcee wasn’t shy. She had already made it clear how much she despised Starscream.

‘And I should hate him too, but...I don’t anymore.’ Ratchet thought, silently picked Starscream up and placing him on the berth.

“I’m pleased to see you didn’t do any real damage to the bedding.” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood as best he could. Starscream shrugged slightly before he looked away.

“I am not here to destroy your things. With Shockwave it was different.”

Ratchet understood, sitting down on the berth with his Seeker in his arms. Starscream did not protest when he was scanned, Ratchet needing to check and make sure he and the sparkling were not damaged badly from the fall. It was a little odd for there to be no struggle, the ordeal having turned into a strange kind of game in a way.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Just...tired.” Starscream answered softly, still not wanting to look at Ratchet.

“Get some rest. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

There was a stretch of silence before Starscream spoke again.

“Is there a way to abort the sparkling?”

“WHAT?!” Ratchet gasped, shocked a Carrier would say such a thing. They were normally quite possessive over their young.

“You wouldn’t have to keep me here and they wouldn’t need to look at a sparkling that they or yourself do not want.”

“Every life is precious!”

“Not one that came from me, it isn’t. Best have it terminated before it can cause any trouble.” Starscream said, tone firm and unwavering. “It is for the best of us all, Ratchet.”

“Don’t you want to have a sparkling? Be a creator?”

“I am not meant for such things.” Starscream grunted, shuttering his optics. “Just think about it.”

Ratchet said nothing, thinking long and hard as Starscream had said.


	6. Chapter 6

“Can we see him?” Miko yipped when Ratchet emerged to get he and his roommate an energon cube. He glared a little and shook his head.

“He is not in a very good mood lately, so I wouldn’t advise it.” he said sternly before turning back to his room.

“Come on! Let’s follow him and sneak a peak!” Miko said to Raf and Jack, dashing after Ratchet. The two boys looked at each other before shrugging once, deciding they might as well. It would surely be something they wouldn’t forget.

Ratchet had no idea he was being followed as he opened the door wide and was met with a soft squeak, Starscream’s optics brightening when he spotted energon. He was famished! Not only that but the sparkling required a great deal of the stuff.

“Here.” Ratchet said, handing it over. Starscream quickly snatched it with his claws, refusing to move off of the berth as he swallowed it quickly.

“If you drink it that fast, you’ll purge.” Ratchet scolded, snatching the nearly empty cube back. Starscream hissed nastily and tried to grab it from him, angry his fuel was being taken away.

“Stop it.” Ratchet ordered, glaring while Starscream returned the look.

“Woah! I thought he was aggressive from everything Arcee has said! He’s sweet!” Miko laughed, watching as Starscream nuzzled Ratchet’s hand when the medic let it rest over Starscream’s middle, their dispute over the energon cube soon forgotten.

“Wha-humans!” Starscream roared, leaping up and readying himself for a fight.

“They aren’t from M.E.C.H, Starscream! Stand down!” Ratchet ordered, Starscream surprisingly willing to listen. “What are you doing in here?!” he hissed, knowing it had to be Miko’s doing.

“I wanted to see him-to see if it’s true!”

“Well, here I am, human.” Starscream said, waving a servo slightly.

“Are you pregnant?” Miko blabbered, trying to see the growing bulge in his middle.

“Pregnant?” he asked, the term not one he knew.

“Guys can’t get pregnant! Wait!-Are you actually a girl?!” Miko gasped, a hand over her mouth.

“I AM NOT A FEMME!” Starscream roared, trying to lunge at Miko and held back only by Ratchet’s arms.

“Jack, take Miko and Raf out of here.” Ratchet demanded, making sure Starscream didn’t maul anyone. “Starscream, don’t be a fool! She doesn’t understand our kind!”

“Insolent little-”

“Enough, Starscream.” Ratchet scolded, pushing him down into the soft berth. “You can’t scare the children! It’s like scaring sparklings.”

“Human younglings. I still dislike them...they’re far too loud.” Starscream growled, although he did settle into the blankets like Ratchet had asked.

Ratchet patted his shoulder gently, soothing him until he was half in recharge. Ratchet felt a smile spread across his faceplate when Starscream yawned and stretched out, curling his claws around one of the blankets. A few klicks later he was in recharge, body needing the rest after all the stress of the day.

Ratchet tucked his blanket over him before getting himself ready for recharge as well, joining Starscream a little while after. The mech twitched a little in his rest, cuddling into Ratchet the moment he lay down beside him.

“Good night, Starscream.” Ratchet soothed, kissing his forehead before shuttering his optics and following his Seeker into recharge.

***

A whole week passed without much action, other than Starscream’s middle growing a great deal. He was horrified by the changes, but Ratchet thought nothing of it. They had become ever closer, acting like bondmates when they were together. Optimus would inwardly smile when he saw the two alone, usually outside the base or in med bay when the weather didn’t permit.

“How much longer do I have, doctor?” Starscream asked slyly, red optics bright as he circled around Ratchet while he clumsily hid the synthetic energon formula from the former Decepticon.

“About one more Earth month, Starscream.” Ratchet said, turning with a rare grin and rubbing the bulging abdomen of the Seeker. “Just think! Your life will never be the same after this.”

“It was never the same after I got stuck to you.” Starscream snorted, knowing “stuck” worked in both contexts. Ratchet rolled his eyes and gave Starscream’s wing a little pinch.

“Uhhg, Starscream...Such jokes are for mechs more the age of Smokescreen." Ratchet groaned, although a hint of a smile spread on his

“And pinching me is mature? Ratchet, my dear, you are not entirely innocent.” Starscream chuckled, nipping a little at Ratchet’s jaw.

“I'm not innocent, huh? Then you most certainly aren't..." Ratchet asked huskily, his optics fogging over with arousal. Sometimes he hated how easily that mech could seduce him.

Starscream had certainly gone through his moods, but aroused was not one of them so far. But Ratchet knew things could always change. So he wasn’t going to deny him! That would be inhumane! That’s what he told himself, anyways.

Ratchet pulled Starscream down onto one of the medical berths, arranging him so he was on his servos and knees. Otherwise he might damage the sparkling. Starscream made a soft growl but it was one of arousal, arching his aft into the other mech's hips.

Their lovemaking didn’t take long. Both overloaded after twenty Earth minutes or so, tying together on the medical berth. Starscream whined, not wanting to get caught like that, most of all because even if they heard someone coming, there was no way to break apart.

“No one is going to show up.” Ratchet assured, rubbing Starscream’s left wing as they lay down together. “You worry too much.”

“Oh, so now I’m the paranoid one?”

“You always have been.” Ratchet snorted, nuzzling Starscream’s jaw. Starscream returned the affection, purring softly as he did so.

After ten minutes Ratchet thought he heard someone coming down towards medbay. Starscream was hardly awake, his optics shuttered and breathing evenly, a good sign he was resting or napping. Shaking him awake, he pulled them apart with a little hissing snarl of pain from Starscream.

“Someone is coming! Stay quiet!” Ratchet said sternly, quickly ushering Starscream to a table scattered with tools. “Just pretend to be arranging them or something! Hurry!”

“I do not do such menial tasks-”

“Starscream, just do it!”

“Fine....”

“Heeeeyyyy, Ratch! Do you have a second? My servo got kinda crunched during training with Bulk.” Smokescreen exclaimed, swaggering into med bay even with a ruined servo. “What’s he doing here? Didn’t Optimus say he couldn’t be in med bay?”

“Without supervision, he isn’t. But I’m here, aren’t I?” Ratchet growled, taking the young mech’s servo and starting to examine it. “Want me to numb it? This will hurt.”

“Sure, doc. Whatever you need to do.” Smokescreen said flippantly, ignoring him for the most part and looking over at Starscream.

“What are you looking at?” Starscream growled, wanting to leave med bay now that he was tired and in a somewhat bad mood.

“Do you know if it’s going to be a mech or a femme yet?” he asked softly, looking pointedly at Starscream’s rounded middle. The Seeker’s wings flicked back slightly, unsure whether he was being made fun of or if Smokescreen actually wanted to know.

“It doesn’t matter which. I won’t be keeping it.”

“What do you mean?” both Ratchet and Smokescreen asked in shock. Starscream sighed, annoyed they didn’t understand.

“I am not fit to be any sort of Carrier. I think it would be best if the little one believe Optimus was his other creator, not myself. After all, what Autobot would want a sparkling to know his Carrier was one of the enemy?”

“That’s not true! I think the only one who hates you is Arcee, for obvious reasons. But you’ve been nice enough to have around so far! And you make grouchy old Ratchet happy.”

“He does not!” Ratchet spluttered, although his faceplate went a little red.

“Are you sure about that? I think you’re blushing!”

“I am not blushing!” Ratchet snapped, pinching a wire too tight and having to redo what he had just tried to connect.

“I don’t belong here, Smokescreen. That much is obvious.” Starscream said plainly, shrugging a little. “I am used to it by now, I am sure I will do just fine on my own.”

“Where are you going to stay?” Smokescreen asked, raising an optic ridge.

“Oh, I have my resources.” Starscream assured, waving a dismissive servo. “But for now I will remain here.”

“Alright, Smokescreen. You’re all set to leave.” Ratchet grunted, watching the other mech flex his repaired servo a bit.

“Thanks, Ratchet!” Smokescreen said happily, standing up and motioning for Starscream to follow. “Do you want to come with Bumblebee and I to play a prank on Agent Fowler? It’s going to be a good one!”

“I suppose so...” Starscream said, playing along only because he had nothing better to do.

“That is for sparklings! Don’t be a fool, Starscream.” Ratchet scolded, not really wanting Starscream to leave. There was a great deal they needed to discuss.

“I am not all that old, myself. I think it might be amusing.” the stubborn Seeker declared, heading out with Smokescreen without a second thought.

***

Starscream laughed. It was a feeling he rarely remembered, but it was a great one. He and the two grounders were in hysterics as Agent Fowler fumbled about trying to figure out how his helicopter was glued to the landing strip of the base.

“You should stick around! Just think how much fun we could have racing once you can transform again!? It would be awesome!” Smokescreen laughed heartily, slapping Starscream on his shoulder.

“That would be interesting...maybe I could stay an extra day or so. Just to show you how superior an aerial is at racing.” he teased, a grin on his lips as Bumblebee rolled his optics and gave a loud bleep in disagreement.

“We get a head start!”

“Still, I will win.”

“Hey, we can find a way, Scream. Just you wait!”

***

Starscream left them and was sidetracked by Bulkhead who wanted help painting Miko’s room. Starscream lent a servo where he could but mostly was there to keep Miko out of trouble.

“So, what are you going to name him or her? What if you have twins?!” she squeaked, staring at his middle while Starscream used his claw to draw her a picture of an organic tiger on the wall. He was a surprisingly good artist if he set his mind to it.

“I...haven’t given that much thought. I won’t be keeping the little one, so it shouldn’t be my choice.”

“Why not? You’re his or her mommy!”

“I do not think he or she would like to know their Carrier was a Decepticon. It is best if I am well away by the time the sparkling imprints.” Starscream said, his free servo coming to rest over his middle.

“Aren’t you sad to give the sparkling up?” Bulkhead asked, frowning when he heard what Starscream was planning.

“I try not to dwell on such things.”

“Right. Well, I think you could be an Autobot if you wanted to. You get along with almost everyone now.”

“I don’t belong here. Trust me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Starscream was a week before his due date to deliver the sparkling when he began to act strangely. He had been relatively friendly and helpful, save for the few times he snapped at some unlucky mech that got too close or too bothersome. Optimus hadn't found the once dangerous Decepticon to be much of a threat anymore, his temper tantrums relatively harmless unless you were Ratchet or a too curious Smokescreen.

"Where's old 'Screamy? We were going to have him be the judge of the paintball fight!" Bulkhead asked Ratchet, the medic working hard on the synthetic energon formula in his lab yet again. He was close, but never quite there and he wanted to figure it out right away.

"He isn't reading in the other room?" Ratchet asked airily, not wanting any distractions from his pressing work.

"Nope. He's not here and we wanted to know where that former 'Con got off to."

"He's not here?!" Ratchet suddenly yelped, spinning around to find the Seeker was not in the lab's other room, the data pad he had been enthralled with discarded on the counter top. "That little sneak got out of here without me knowing!"

"What's the problem with that? He has full run of the place." Bulkhead pointed out, Miko struggling to get one of the massive paint cartridges into the oversized paintball gun in his servo.

"Seekers get very strange before their deliver their young and he will be no different." Ratchet said vaguely, knowing he had to find the mech as soon as possible in order to keep him out of trouble.  
-Ratchet! What in he name of Aunt Bessie is Starscream doing out in the helicopter garage? He tore one of the helicopters apart and cornered me in here!-

"Frag it all, he's having the sparkling! Agent Fowler, get away from him! He will be highly aggressive once he goes into labor!" Ratchet advised, inwardly groaning when he saw where the hologram message had come from. Agent Fowler had locked himself away in one of the empty closets.

-Not much I can do about that now and I certainly don't want to be here for the arrival! It ain't right!-

"I will be there as soon as I can and stay put!" Ratchet said sternly, gathering the things he might need before bolting to the helicopter garage where Starscream had chosen to nest.

***

Starscream had thought he would be left alone for the long process of delivering the sparkling, furious when he found a human was in the garage with him. He had been deciding whether or not to maul it when he felt a sharp twinge in his lower middle. The human could wait.

Panting softly, Starscream settled down behind the mess of helicopter shards, the metal used as a barrier to keep out any threats. Growling at his aching middle, Starscream got comfortable, instincts in control now that he was alone. He didn't want to cause any more trouble for the Autobots, hoping to escape the moment he was finished, so he had allowed his dormant nesting programming to come forth and help him through the labor.

Starscream started to whine and whimper after a good two Earth hours, the labor pains increasing. He knew it would be many hours yet until he would be ready, so for now all he had to do was endure the sharp stabs of pain.

Ratchet came rushing into the garage, easily spotting Starscream in one corner and grabbing Agent Fowler out of his hiding place. Once the man was safely out of the way of the laboring Seeker, Ratchet knelt down near Starscream and extended a servo. Starscream let out a soft churring sound in Seeker dialect, wings pulling back nervously before he nuzzled the servo that his programming told him belonged to his mate.

"You didn't have to do this on your own, Starscream. You can be such a fool sometimes." Ratchet soothed, pushing the shreds of helicopter scrap out of the way so he could be close to the other mech. He rested a servo on Starscream's swollen middle, affectionately giving him a rub.

"Best not to be a bother..." Starscream managed, groaning out the last few words as his insides constricted a bit in a light contraction.

"That's a lie." Ratchet said softly, moving Starscream over onto a blanket he had draped over the floor. Starscream snorted a little at that, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I am a Decepticon." he chuckled softly before another pain shot through him. He hissed and hooked his claws into the blanket.

"You're going to be just fine." Ratchet assured, rubbing Starscream's middle as he went through another contraction a few minutes later.

Ratchet was surprisingly skilled at keeping Starscream calm as he progressed through the stages of delivering the sparkling. After two more Earth hours he was quite vocal about the pain, claws tearing into the floor and blanket as he thrashed, trying to make the pain stop. Ratchet kept him still when he got too aggressive, deeming he might harm himself or the sparkling.

"You can start pushing when you're ready." Ratchet said after prodding at Starscream's middle and feeling the sparkling was positioned correctly to be delivered.

Starscream let loose a loud shriek as he gave a good first push, wanting the sparkling out and the whole ordeal over with as soon as possible. Ratchet had rolled him onto his side and lifted one of the Seeker's slim legs, letting the mech lean against him when he needed to for support.

"You're doing great, Starscream. Just a little more..."

Starscream screamed and gave another strong push, forcing himself to stay alert and ready to go again. He vaguely heard Ratchet say he just needed one more show of effort and the sparkling would arrive. He sobbed at that, nearly without the energy to do anything more. But he found his reserve and forced himself to give one last go at it.

Starscream shrieked when it felt as though his entire inside would be torn apart, and then there was relief. His sides heaved from the work, panting heavily as he let Ratchet take over from there. He was safe and the pain had ended at long last.

"It's a mech!" Ratchet exclaimed excitedly, his normally gruff manner forgotten as he quickly swaddled the tiny sparkling in a blanket. Ratchet rocked him a little as the sparkling began to cry for his Carrier.

Starscream perked up the second he heard his offspring crying, his thoughts of leaving after the arrival of his creation forgotten as he instinctively longed to take care of his offspring. The little one was crying for him and he was not going to deny him the family he deserved. Starscream purred softly when he was handed the bundle, curling protectively around his first son.

"You did an amazing job, Starscream." Ratchet praised, leaning down and kissing Starscream's forehead. "He is the most handsome sparkling I have ever seen-not to mention the only sparkling I have seen in a good two-hundred eons."

Starscream pulled Ratchet close, their unnamed sparkling between them for a few klicks. It was a moment of silent love and affection, something the two never thought possible until the sparkling was in their arms.

"Will you bond with me? Once we have the sparkling settled in?" Starscream asked, more begging than anything. Ratchet pulled him into a deep yet quick kiss.

"Of course, Starscream." Ratchet whispered, caressing his soon-to-be-mate's jawline before giving his sparkling a better look. He wanted to see exactly who he took after.

The little sparkling looked a great deal like Ratchet in his optic type and build despite the fact he had wing stubs on his back. He would be a heartier Seeker breed like Dreadwing and Skyquake had been. He was pure white save for a few silver details along his back, arms, and legs and his optics glowed a handsome purple, a mix of his creator's colors. He even had a tiny silver nub on his head that would grow into a crest like Starscream had.

"Have you chosen a name?"

"That is for the Sire to decide." Starscream said, nuzzling at the little Seekerling when he started crying again.

"He is both of ours. I want this to be a choice both of us make." Ratchet said softly, knowing Starscream wasn't about to leave anytime soon now that he was with his newborn.

"The others would want me gone, Ratchet. You should have chosen an adoptive creator." Starscream sighed, a smile on his lips when the Seekerling hushed his cries and stared at him, wide optics bright.

"I would never think of it." Ratchet said gently, petting Starscream's wing with one servo.

"Autobots...you are far too sentimental. The choice wasn't even mutual and yet you still chose me above the others. I know you could have had Optimus if you had wanted. He loves you a great deal, Ratchet." Starscream pointed out, resting his head on the floor to regain his strength.

"I hate to admit it, but I think I may have fallen for the famous Seeker charm everyone talk about." Ratchet chuckled, kissing Starscream's cheek before he took the still unnamed sparkling in his arms.

"We are known for certain qualities." Starscream laughed quietly, voice hoarse and worn out from all the screaming during the delivery.

"So, how about a Seeker name? He will be growing wings soon."

"He reminds me a great deal of Skywarp with those purple optics..." Starscream murmured when he got another look at his sparkling. "I think if you agree it would be fine name for such a mech."

"I think it is perfect name." Ratchet agreed, handing Skywarp back to his Carrier. The Seekerling burbled and hooked his tiny claws into Starscream's chest plating when he got his arms out of the blanket.

"He would be so happy to know my sparkling was named after him...stupid fragger..." Starscream whispered, voice hitching with sorrow as he remembered his deceased brother.

"I'm sure he would be very pleased." Ratchet agreed, holding both his mate and his sparkling close. "So, shall we tell the others the good news?"

"In time. I would like to spend a while longer with just the two of you." Starscream admitted, holding the two close. Ratchet smiled at that, optics shuttering while he realized how truly lucky he was.


	8. Chapter 8

"I heard we have a new arrival! Can I see?" Smokescreen begged outside of Ratchet and Starscream's quarters, optics bright with hope. He was bothersome, but it was good natured and purely out of admiration for the older mechs.

"Star is resting. Come back in a few Earth hours." Ratchet growled, his mood back to his grouchy self. Smokescreen whined loudly, pouting when he was told to frag off.

"Awww, come on, Ratchet! I'm good friends with the Carrier! C'mon, mech! Just let me have a peak at the little guy! Really quick!"

"He can come see, Ratchet. After him no one else can until I have rested." Starscream called from within the room. Ratchet rolled his optics but opened the door further so Smokescreen could come in.

Starscream glanced up from his place on the berth, laying casually on his side with Skywarp nestled into the curve of his body. The Seekerling chittered softly to his Carrier in Seeker dialect when he spotted Smokescreen, unsure whether or not he was a threat. He latched his claws into his Carrier's abdominal cabling with fear, making louder whimpering cries until Starscream held him gently with one servo.

"Look at him! He's a handsome little guy!" Smokescreen laughed softly, coming over slowly and bending down beside the berth.

"His name is Skywarp." Starscream said proudly, a grin on his lips as Ratchet also came over and rested a servo on his shoulder.

"Hey, Skywarp. How are you, little buddy?" Smokescreen asked softly, smiling brightly at the Seekerling. Skywarp mewled and hid, trying to get even closer to Starscream.

Ratchet and Smokescreen hushed in awe as Starscream answered Skywarp with a deep churring sound followed by a string of clicks. The sparkling pawed at his Carrier's faceplate before reaching out for Smokescreen with a peep. Smokescreen let the Seekerling play with his servo, happy Starscream was allowing him to touch the little one at all.

"You're so lucky. I wish I had a sparkling." Smokescreen laughed softly, optics growing distant as he thought about it. Starscream snorted loudly, breaking him out of his daydream.

"So long as you don't have to carry it, they are quite nice." he answered in a teasing tone, rolling onto his back while Skywarp was busy. He was at ease with the younger mech, finding Smokescreen to be no threat.

"I wouldn't care if I carried the little one or someone else did. It would be worth it." Smokescreen declared warmly, letting Skywarp suckle on one of his fingers until the Seekerling bit. "Ouch! Not cool, Warpy." Smokescreen scolded as Starscream pulled the sparkling back towards himself.

"I didn't mention he does that sometimes? My mistake..." Starscream laughed, letting Skywarp curl up in the curve of his side for a nap.

"No, you left that minor detail out." Smokescreen said, rolling his optics. "Well, I will leave you to get some recharge. You deserve it after all this!"

"Take care, Smokescreen. Oh, and I caught wind of a paintball fight that was going to go on soon..."

"Really?! Sweet! I'm going to talk to Bulkhead about that! I need a better gun." Smokescreen laughed, rushing out of the room to go find the truck.

"You handle that one better than any of us can. Bravo." Ratchet snorted, giving Starscream a kiss on his forehead. The Seeker made a soft purr, pawing fondly at Ratchet while Skywarp went into recharge cuddled against his side.

"I know what I'm doing. I have been stuck on a starship with Knockout and hundreds of Vehicons. They are far from easy company and one must learn how to deal with such mechs." he said, rolling his optics as he remembered his old life. If he could really consider it to be a life at all. Prison was probably a better way to describe it.

"Do you miss them?"

"Only a few, and when you say "miss them" it means I could tolerate their company for as long as I need."

"I see...so you are happy to be here?"

"Certainly. I would not have done well with a sparkling on the Nemesis. I doubt Knockout has the expertise you do for delivering and Megatron would probably want the thing dead unless he sired it. And we both know I wouldn't be able to allow that after I got a chance to see such a precious little creature." Starscream murmured, cradling a recharging Skywarp to his chest plating.

"He couldn't have hoped for a better Carrier." Ratchet said softly, settling down beside his partner in the berth.

"You flatter me, Ratchet."

"I can't help myself. You are just so easy to compliment." Ratchet laughed, running a servo across his mate's now slim middle.

"I enjoy it here. I will never be an Autobot, but I think I can love one." Starscream purred softly, nuzzling Ratchet's neck in an attempt to get more attention.

"Stop it...you know I won't be able to hold back once you start."

"I am not opposed to giving little Skywarp some playmates..." Starscream growled, about to lock lips with Ratchet in a kiss when the door swung open.

"What in the name of Unicron are you doing here?!" Ratchet roared, spinning to face am excited looking Bulkhead.

"I heard we have a new member of the team! I brought a sparkling present for the little guy!" Bulkhead whispered as softly as he could so he wouldn't scare the wide awake Skywarp who was now chirping loudly and waving his servos about.

"His name is Skywarp." Starscream said, making a few clicks at the Seekerling when the little creature pointed at Bulkhead with one servo, clinging to his Carrier with the other.

"Woah, Seeker talk?" Bulkhead asked Ratchet softly as Skywarp and Starscream conversed in an odd series of clicks, purrs, and chirps.

"Skywarp is a Seekerling. They are programmed with the language." Ratchet explained, hushing when Starscream held Skywarp out to Bulkhead.

"Here he is. You may now adorn him with whatever gifts you have." Starscream said teasingly, although he sounded tired.

"Hey, little guy." Bulkhead soothed, allowing the sparking to hold his offered servo as best he could. "You two are lucky. He's pretty cute."

Starscream let Skywarp peep and tumble around Bulkhead's servo and arm while he shuttered his optics, needing some rest. He had been awake for nearly an entire Earth day and night and he deserved some recharge. Of the mechs he was the one who had most likely gone through the most stress and work that day.

"I brought you a present, Skywarp." Bulkhead offered, producing a toy plane from sunspace and handing it over to the sparkling.

Skywarp instantly took hold of the toy and showed it to Starscream and Ratchet, purple optics huge as he squeaked, unsure whether or not the toy was okay to have or not. Ratchet laughed and gave him a light pat on the back.

"It's entirely safe." he chuckled, watching fondly as Skywarp waved the toy plane around once before opening the cockpit and playing with all the features the toy had.

It was amazing to see how a newborn sparkling learned and grew up so quickly after being delivered. If everything he knew about Seekers was true, the little one would not be little for very long. The breed was swift in everything they did-growing included.

"Optimus and the others will want to see him soon. Bulkhead pointed out as he turned to go, seeing that Starscream was in recharge, having slipped into his restful state while his mate watched their offspring.

"Well, they can't come in to see him now. Starscream needs his rest after all this. He didn't exactly have the easiest time with it all." Ratchet grunted, hosting to remember the pained howls and screams his partner had made. To hear him in such agony was terrifying.

"I'll tell them to hold off for a little. Even Arcee wants to see what the "monster" did." Bulkhead chuckled, waving to Skywarp as he headed as quietly as he could back out of the door.

"Tell her she may come but the way Starscream acts is out of my control. He may be my problem, but he certainly isn't a predicable one."

"If he were predictable, he wouldn't be as much fun to hang around with." Bulkhead laughed before shutting the door behind him. Ratchet thought for a moment, rubbing the Seeker's wings a little as he watched Starscream for a few klicks.

"He certainly wouldn't." he murmured, pressing one last kiss to his partner's cheek before settling in for recharge.

***

Starscream woke with a growl at the ungodly time of three in the morning. Skywarp was having a fit, bawling as loud as he could between his creators. Ratchet groaned as well, waking and quickly checking on the little one to see what was wrong. Skywarp peeped happily when his Sire picked him up in his arms, instantly ceasing the demanding wails.  
"Is that all he wanted-to be held?" Starscream asked, raising an optic ridge when he heard the happy sounding chirps and purrs coming from his needy offspring.

"Looks like it." Ratchet murmured, letting his sparkling play with his servo. "He'll be up again soon wanting something else, I'm sure. They aren't exactly easy to deal with, you know." the red and white medic pointed out, remembering from long nights of research how much work a sparkling would be.

"If he wakes up again, would you deal with him? I need my recharge." Starscream said, moody as ever now that he was ver tired and stressed out. This whole sparkling business was a little fast and it had not been what he had wanted to spend his time doing even though the little one wouldn't be too little for long.

"You deserve the rest, I agree. But tomorrow night the little fragger is all yours." Ratchet answered, making sure Skywarp was entirely satisfied before tucking him in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Arcee is pretty nasty. It could possibly be in her character, but many would disagree with me. Just wanted to let you all know so I would be bombarded with comments saying "Arcee is so nice" and all that. To me she has a hidden side of fury that we get to see glimpses of in the show.

The next morning Starscream was woken early by loud mewling from tiny Skywarp, the sparkling always needing something. He stretched out, glad to see Ratchet was still in recharge. He had taken the whole night shift, so now it was his turn to rest up.

“Hush, now,” Starscream commanded softly, pressing his cheek against Ratchet’s. “If you wake him he’ll be grumpy all day.”

Skywarp’s little claws curled around Starscream’s neck, hugging him tightly so he couldn’t pull away without taking the sparkling with him. Smiling tiredly at his little one, Starscream wrapped an arm around Skywarp’s form and sat up, keeping his offspring close to his chest.

“Let’s get you something to refuel with, shall we?”

Skywarp peeped softly, cuddling into his Carrier’s chassis as he was brought silently out of the berthroom and into the main hall of the quiet Autobot headquarters. No one was manning the controls since it was a good Earth hour before anyone was due to wake. Or at least that was what he thought.

Humming softly to Skywarp, Starscream brought the sparkling into the energon dispenser area. He searched through the choices of energon, which were quite limited, before he found a few cubes of the filtered blue liquid he had been looking for. Skywarp made a curious sounding chirp when his Carrier picked up the glowing blue cube in one clawed hand and set it down on the table.

Starscream smirked a little at the excitement of the sparkling, extracting a small amount of the filtered energon from the cube and placing it in a cube about a quarter of the size of the normal one. Detangling Skywarp’s servos from his neck cabling, Starscream set him down on the edge of the counter top and held out the cube to him.

Skywarp reached out and clutched it with his tiny hands, shaking it once before bringing it up to his faceplate and taking at sip. He squeaked when the liquid spilled down his chin and onto his chest plating, leaving bright blue smears. Starscream shook his head, helping to hold the cube at a better level for Skywarp. The sparkling still clutched at the cube, wanting to be the one doing all the work.

“You’re too young. In time, little one.” Starscream assured, patting Skywarp on his back once he was finished. Starscream then picked him back up, pressing a kiss to Skywarp’s forehead. “Now we have to get you cleaned before your Sire finds out.” he teased softly as Skywarp grinned cutely up at him.

“Starscream.”

Starscream yelped softly when he turned to find Arcee was barring the doorway, the femme one of the scariest bots he had ever had to come across. She was all the more dangerous to him now that he had little Skywarp in his arms. He didn’t want his sparkling to get hurt...what if she attacked him again?

Skywarp let out a terrified wail, feeling his Carrier was fearful. In seconds he was sobbing and mewling, clawing at Starscream for protection and comfort. Starscream made a deep chested growl of warning at Arcee as he backed up slightly to shelter Skywarp.

Arcee felt a little bad when the Seeker suddenly slipped back into his original dialect, a long string of soft clicks and nervous churrs. Skywarp seemed to know what he was asking and hugged him tighter, wing stubs on his back quivering a little.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh? So you only came to scare him? Listen, Arcee. I will not hesitate to tear you apart if I must.” Starscream hissed, wings perking aggressively.

“I didn’t come in here to fight you.” she said with a snort, rolling her purple flecked optics. “I came to see who was up and sneaking around the base at this hour.”

Starscream’s wings pulled back indignantly and his famous sneer curled his upper lip. “I have a sparkling to take care of, so of course I would be up at strange hours! Not only that but I have a mate who can’t handle being woken up so I can’t just sit in my berthroom!” he shot back, rocking Skywarp a bit when he saw the little one was about to cry again.

“Don’t snap at me! You have no right to think you can, you little murderer!” Arcee spat, her optics narrowing dangerously.

“We were at war, Arcee!”

“That is not why you killed him! You wanted to hurt all of us as much as you could! You stole from me, Starscream. You took my mate right out of the world like he was a drone!”

“It. Was. War!” Starscream nearly shouted, red optics burning into her own. “I could not allow him to live lest I be the one who was punished!”

“You would have been the better choice.” she snarled, taking a few steps closer. “I will never forgive you, Starscream, and I will make you hurt just as much, believe me.”

“I am not afraid of you, little femme.” Starscream returned evenly, also stalking towards her. “Now out of my way. Ratchet will wake soon and I must return to him.”

“You are a clever little liar, but I don’t buy your little ploys. Ratchet might think you love him, but I know you could never love anything!” she said bitterly, wanting to start a fight.

With that Arcee stood her ground, barring Starscream’s exit. The Seeker growled loudly and kept an arm protectively around Skywarp in case Arcee decided she would attack. The femme was unpredictable, so she could do anything and he had to be ready for her.

“Step aside, Arcee.” Starscream growled, pushing her back a little with one of his clawed servos. “I have other things I must attend to.”

That was all the femme needed to attack. Now that he had technically started it, she could go all out. Snarling softly, she dropped to her fighting stance and lashed out at Starscream’s faceplate.

The Seeker dodged, turning so no matter what Skywarp wouldn’t be harmed. He winced when he heard the little one burst out into tears from fear and confusion. He had no idea why he was being spun around and his Carrier was so tense.

-Ratchet!- Starscream shouted across their com link, knowing it would wake the medic.

***

Ratchet woke from his recharge with a start, optics wide when he saw the place where Starscream should have been resting was empty and the berth cold. Not only that, but Skywarp was gone from his crib.

-Starscream! What is going on?!-

-That she-devil is going to kill Skywarp!- Starscream shrieked across the link, at that moment narrowing avoiding a blow from Arcee’s razor sharp arm blade.  
-I’m coming! Just hold on!-

Ratchet was already loping down the hallway, heading for the energon dispenser room where he guessed the Seeker had gone. It was such an innocent thing for a Carrier to want to refuel his or her sparkling and now Arcee had used the vulnerable moment to her advantage! Snarling quietly, the medic started to hear the commotion down one of the hallways and sped up, knowing every moment he wasn’t there, Starscream or Skywarp could be wounded.

Starscream barely had a chance to take in Ratchet’s words, another blow from Arcee’s weapon just barely avoided as it swished past his neck cables. Hissing, the Seeker pulled his wings back out of the way in case she hit one and lashed out with his free hand, claws raking across her chest plating.

“Stay back! I’m warning you.” he warned, raising one of his arm missiles to her head level.

“Two can play, Starscream.” she spat, transforming her hands into guns and firing at him.

That’s when more than just Ratchet were woken from their recharge. Starscream let loose a horrible, howling cry as he was struck by multiple shots. His plating singed and was cracked through, his frame not one that could take heavy damage at such a close range. Skywarp was screaming now, a shrill and purely terrified sound.

Starscream staggered back, curling around Skywarp as he collapsed onto the floor. He didn’t notice some of the pain now, the only thing that mattered was protecting his young. He made a short yelp when a horrible burning sensation pierced his side, knowing it was a blade tearing through him.

“Arcee!” Ratchet roared as he burst through the door and knocked her to the ground, throwing her away from Starscream’s bleeding form.

“Skywarp...” Starscream groaned, struggling back onto his pedes. He felt his whole frame relax when he saw the little one was unharmed. Shaken, yes, but not hurt.

Ratchet was instantly at his mate’s side and had scooped Skywarp up into his arms, checking him over for wounds. He didn’t notice that Starscream was inching towards the doorway, trying to get away from Arcee as she got back up. No one knew yet, but Starscream had a terrible fear of being in med bay.

“Starscream! You’re hurt!”

“What is going on in here?” Optimus’s deep voice demanded, expression stern as he looked over the damaged Seeker, a somewhat panicked Ratchet, and a furious Arcee. Something had certainly gone on.

Starscream’s optics widened in fright, his past dealings with angry leaders not good ones. In a flash he bolted for the open door, wounded but still able to move. Ratchet saw what he was doing and shouted for him to stop.

“Starscream! He isn’t going to hurt you! Starscream!”

The aerial was already down the hallway, searching desperately for a place to hide. He didn’t want to be in med bay...even if Ratchet was going to be the one taking care of him, he still had an irrational fear of all the repair equipment.

“Starscream, please!” Ratchet groaned, passing Skywarp to Optimus while he went to chase Starscream down. “I will explain it all later, but right now I need to get him stabilized.”

Starscream returned to their berthroom, quickly getting under the berth and curling up to hide there. He made a soft whine of pain, starting to fuss at the gaping wound in his side where the most energon and pain was located.

“Starscream!” Ratchet’s worried voice called, rushing into the room and kneeling down to look under the berth where a trail of energon led. Starscream made a soft whimper, optics wide with pain and nervousness.

“Let me see...” Ratchet soothed, realizing that his partner would not be like normal patients. Starscream was never easy, so trying to treat his wounds would be no different. “I would never hurt you...” he added, gently pulling the Seeker out from under the berth.

“No! I’m fine!” he yelped, claws scrabbling at Ratchet’s hand that was curled around his shoulder.

“Stop it.” Ratchet growled quietly as he easily picked up his bondmate and carried him back to med bay. He passed Optimus, motioning for him to follow.

“I’m fine...”

“Hush, now.” Ratchet soothed, sitting down on the medical berth and keeping Starscream in his lap, starting to check over the extent of his damage. “Optimus and I need to know what happened.”

“That vile Arcee cornered me there and attacked while I had Skywarp!” Starscream hissed, reaching up to Optimus for the squeaking sparkling. Optimus returned the little one to his Carrier, watching as Starscream curled up tightly around the Seekerling.

“I will need to speak more to all of you once Starscream is repaired. Then we may discuss what needs to be done.”

With that Optimus left med bay, sending Smokescreen in to take Skywarp and keep him happy and safe while Ratchet tended to Starscream’s wounds. The Seekerling bawled loudly when he was taken away from his creators, little hands reaching out to them. Starscream called out to him in a series of clicks and ended with a soft purr which seemed to settle the sparkling a great deal.

“What did you tell him?” Ratchet asked softly, a gentle hand prodding at Starscream’s middle to look for internal damage. Starscream shifted uncomfortably, nipping at his partner’s hand like some kind of organic beast.

“I told him to be good for Smokescreen and that I would see him soon.”


	10. Chapter 10

(Oh my Primus! I'm sorry this took so fragging long to finally finish and get posted here! It's not the best ending, but at least the story is finally complete! Thanks for sticking with the story despite my lameness)

 

Things settled down within the base once Arcee finally accepted that Starscream was part of the gang for good. Ratchet had insisted on it and there was really no way to argue with a head medic, most of all when he was the one who would be tending to you if you got hurt. She still hated the aerial with everything she had, but there was nothing to be done for it.

Starscream avoided Arcee as best as he could, wanting no further fights that would put him back in med bay and on an operating table. The idea made him shudder, his wings quivering on his back at the very idea. Skywarp hugged his neck tighter when his frame shook, the youngling staring up at him with purely innocent optics. He was now threw years old in human time, a youngling now and able to walk and talk on his own. His vocabulary wasn't the most advanced, comparable to that of a human three year old.

"Carrier..." he mewled, hugging tighter and getting a soft kiss on the top of his helm back.

"Hush, now. All is well."

Starscream left the base and headed outside to where Ratchet had sent his com link from, his scarlet optics scanning the sparse landscape of Nevada for the ambulance. He was pleased when his sharp eyesight spotted the white and red mech not too far away sitting on top of a smooth rock ridge overlooking a canyon.

"You always find the best places to look at views." Starscream chuckled, letting Skywarp down so he could go running to his Sire and give him a customary hug. Ratchet smiled and pulled the youngling into his lap so they could all sit and watch the setting sun together. It was such a cliche thing to do, but it always made them happy.

"I have to get out of the base sometime and when I do I want it to look pretty. Rocks piled on top of more rocks and some sand aren't exactly the most exciting." Ratchet answered with a bit of an optic roll. Starscream wasn't bothered by the sarcastic tone and sat down beside his partner with a soft huff.

"It's amazing how far we've come to be sitting here together like this." he mused, clawed hand coming to rest over Ratchet's blunt one. Autobots never had any claws as far as Starscream knew. Perhaps back on a Cybertron, but not here.

"In a way I feel a tiny bit sorry for Shockwave. He certainly had an experiment go bad. That must be the first time in forever." Ratchet snorted, wondering what the scientist was doing now that his test subjects had gotten away.

"We all have to make a mistake at some point. I'm glad he made his then, with us."

"Agreed." Ratchet said, holding Skywarp in his arm and Starscream in the other.


End file.
